The forbidden rose
by SweetLoveCage
Summary: He pointed the gun towards him, he despised him with everything he had. Yet he also loved him just as much as he despised him. All the emotions inside of him, terrified him. This one is a KanaZero, just so you all know :D
**Warning:** Swearing, perhaps a bit OOC,

 **Disclaimer:** The vampire knight characters do not belong to me unfortunately, because if they did…hehehe….

 **The forbidden rose**

He pointed the gun towards him, he despised him with everything he had. Yet he also loved him just as much as he despised him. All the emotions inside of him, terrified him. Every time his eyes fell upon him, he froze, his dead heart would beat so fast that it felt like it would jump right out of his chest.

But what drew him to the brinks of insanity was that dark husky voice that made him melt, that made him unbearably hot with want and lust. How much more could he take? He continuously kept asking himself that very question. He was frightened, the control he held over him was dangerous.

"Zero, we both know you won't be pulling that trigger anytime soon. Put the gun down." Kaname said, disrupting his thoughts.

Within a blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of Zero, amethyst eyes meet hot crimson eyes. Kaname stared him dead in the eyes, the intensity almost brought Zero down his knees. Kaname raised his hand slowly, caressing Zero's cheek. Zero's eyes widened and immediately flinched away from his touch. The place Kaname had caressed just a second ago burned so hot, so unspeakably hot.

"You're mine Zero, any escape is futile." Kaname's words hit him right through his chest, those uttered words where true, and for that reason it hurt.

Kaname took a step into his personal space, closing in on Zero's lips.

"Don't you fucking dare touch me!" Zero shouted with a trembling voice as he pushed Kaname hard, making Kaname take a step back. There was a deadly silence in the air, it felt heavy and something that sent shivers down Zero's spine.

Kaname's eyes glowed an angry crimson glow. Kaname grabbed Zero's arms, and squeezed him to a point were Zero gasped in pain it felt that his bones would break any moment.

"You really think you can reject me my dear Zero? As I mentioned earlier, you belong to me and me alone. And if you think escaping will be your salvation then your clearly mistaken, I'll chain you. And when you're chained, so will your freedom be. Remember that my beloved Zero." Kaname promised. His voice was low and dangerously cold, but the thing that chilled him to the bones, was the dark smirk of Kaname.

Zero froze and stared at Kaname with big eyes in shock. He had never seen Kaname with that expression before, he always wore the blank expression with a small smile at times. Of course Zero knew that it was a mere front he had in front of people. Zero's shock state turned to anger, he fisted his hands in anger and frustration towards Kaname's attitude.

"Screw you bastard, who the hell do you think you are? I'm not an object you can do whatever you please with! Just go back to the dorm, you have other things to worry and do!" Zero screamed in anger, his eyes glowed red as he looked fierce into Kaname's now wine-red colored eyes.

"Ah, I see… it's about Yuki is it not, my marriage with her? Kaname teased Zero with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, for what felt like hours. Kaname did not need any words, his question was answered by the silence that laid heavy in the air. Kaname's piercing eyes bore right into Zeros.

"Believe what you want your filthy bloodsucker! Don't ever come near me again, because if…" Zero didn't get to finish his sentence, before he even knew it, Kaname had grabbed his hair painfully hard and yanked his head backwards.

"Hn, Zero you might just have to consider that vocabulary of yours, because I won't accept any disobedience." Kaname said with authority in his voice. Kaname's words where like a poisonous blade, slowly sinking into him. Zero tried to hide the fearful shiver that threatened to take a hold of him.

"Do not tell me what to do **Kuran** , you have no power over me!" Zero exclaimed. The fear was slowly overtaken by anger. Zero always hated when Kaname spoke with that tone, like he was speaking to someone below himself. He really wanted to hate Kuran, so why couldn't he? He hated vampires including himself, so how did he end up falling for the vampire prince?

 **A/N:** I have not uploaded in like a long time, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to update my stories more frequently and upload a few new stories Well that's all for now, have a wonderful day.


End file.
